I Didn't Do That, You Did It
by StrykrWolf
Summary: True love really was the most powerful magic of all...but sometimes it needed a little push. One Shot. SwanQueen.


**Title:** _I Didn't Do That, You Did It_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _True love really was the most powerful magic of all...but sometimes it needed a little push. One Shot. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Rumpelstiltskin, Henry Mills, or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _I was inspired by a post on Tumblr. _[http_:/_mishka47_._tumblr_._com_/_post_/_45879454248_/_headcanon-swan-queen-becomes-canon-and-it]_ All you have to do is remove the underscores. After I saw this post this story got into my head. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina was excited as she walked to Granny's. Earlier she had gotten a call from Henry inviting her to lunch. When she walked into the diner she spotted Henry playing a video game in their old booth. As she sat down Henry looked up from his video game, "Hi mom."

"Hello Henry. I'm glad you wanted to have lunch with me today," Regina said with a smile. She was glad that he was calling her mom again.

Henry sat the video game down and looked at her, "Yeah, me too. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Regina looked at Henry concern evident on her face, "What do you want to talk about? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just have a few questions about hearts," explained Henry.

Regina glanced down. She had thought Henry wanted to spend time with her but she was let down yet again. With a sigh she answered, "Right, Snow's-"

"No, I want to know about yours actually. What color is yours?" Henry interrupted trying to explain.

Regina looked at Henry surprised but answered truthfully, "I suppose its black. I've never taken it out but since Daniel died I've done a lot of bad things. Even though you have helped fill the void the curse has taken I think my heart is still damaged."

Before he could continue the bell to the diner rang and Emma and Henry walked in. They were laughing and Regina turned at their voices. She looked back at the Henry across from her, "Henry?"

Henry smiled then was enveloped in a cloud of black smoke. When it dissipated Henry was no longer across from her but Rumpelstiltskin was, "No, it's me, dearie."

He then reached across the table, plunged his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. Across the diner Emma and Henry noticed Rumpelstiltskin's magic as soon as it happened. They were walking over when they saw Rumpelstiltskin take out Regina's heart.

Henry ran up to Rumpelstiltskin and yelled, "What are you doing to my mom!"

Regina looked on in surprise at her own heart. It was not like she had imagined it would be it wasn't pure black but red with swirls of black. Rumpelstiltskin smiled and watched as Regina's heart shined brighter when Emma and Henry came near. Rumpelstiltskin faced them, "I'm helping her."

Emma stepped closer, "By taking her heart?"

He leaned back and continued to watch the heart, "Oh, you'll see."

Rumpelstiltskin's smile grew as Emma and Henry looked at him in confusion. Regina knew what could be done with a heart so she demanded, "What are you going to do to me?"

Rumpelstiltskin continued to smile and handed the heart to Henry. He waited to see what would happen. When Henry took the heart it did shine a bit brighter but not much. Then Henry began to feel a little uncomfortable standing holding a heart especially considering that it was his mothers. So he carefully handed it to Emma. When Emma took the heart it really began to shine and the red seemed to overtake the black.

"Interesting…wouldn't you say, your majesty?" Rumpelstiltskin leaned teasingly towards Regina then quickly made his escape while Emma was distracted with the heart. Emma looked at Regina's heart with wonder. She held it like a child would hold glass and as she stared at the heart she wondered, "Why is it glowing so brightly?"

"I…don't know," Regina quietly answered.

Emma looked up at Regina, "What do I do?"

Regina focused on her heart, "Don't hurt it."

"I won't," Emma promised. She shot Regina a confused look, "Wait. You're not demanding it back?"

Regina's lips upturned slightly, "I know you would take good care of it."

Emma smiled at this then took a seat next to Regina, "I will but can it be inside your body when I do?"

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and saw genuine care and nodded. She guided Emma's hands to her chest, "I trust you."

Emma set her heart back and promised, "I will always take good care of you."

As they stared at each other Henry was still standing at the side of the booth wondering what was happening. So he slid into the booth across from them, "Hey! You forgot I was here!"

They all laughed and Regina grabbed Emma's hand underneath the table. Emma gently grasped her hand and smiled.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin watched the scene near the exit. True love really was the most powerful magic of all...but sometimes it needed a little push. He smiled to himself and made his way out of the diner.


End file.
